


Criminal // Disaster

by Anonymous



Category: Stumptown (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dex being grumpy, Getting Together, Grey being sweet, Multi, Polyamory Reader Insert, Post episode 5, gender neutral reader, ho boy this is a long one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kane may be back in prison, but that doesn't mean Grey's loved ones are safe. When you come under fire, Dex is livid and ready to protect you or die trying.
Relationships: Dex Parios/Reader, Dex Parios/Reader/Grey McConnell, Grey McConnell/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Criminal // Disaster

Realizing you were in love with Dex could not have come at a worse time. There was a gun to your head, for starters, and you were pretty sure it wasn’t even about her, but about Grey - who you were also in love with, coincidentally, though being in love with your boss was _always_ a terrible idea. 

“This is what happens when you run with criminals, sweetheart,” the man jeered.

“I’ve never seen (Y/N) run in my life,” Dex said, busting into the wherever-the-fuck you were being held. “And I aim to keep it that way.”

It was corny. It was stupid. And oh _shit_ you were in love with Dex “Grey lets us drink for free” Parios. 

Perhaps it was just the adrenaline. But in that moment, you wanted to kiss her real badly.

The guy gave some kind of bad guy speech that you were too preoccupied and freaked out to hear, and Dex was making very heavy eye contact with you the whole time. She kept looking down, and -

Suddenly, you understood, and you let all your weight fall easy, making the guy stumble and curse. You rolled out of the way as he scuffled and you were pretty sure you saw Dex’s foot fly inches from your head and _dear god_ this was not how you’d intended to spend a Saturday night. 

You heard a gunshot - two gunshots - and you sucked in a breath, trying not to whimper. God, you hoped Dex was okay. 

“Go, (Y/N),” Dex shouted, which meant she wasn’t dead, but you also couldn’t bear to just leave her while she was here to save your ass. 

Especially because when you finally got your bearings and up on your feet, the guy looked like he was getting the best of Dex. You knew she’d be okay - you hoped - but who could say no to a little help?

You grabbed the nearest weapon - your metal water bottle from your work bag, which the crook had stupidly allowed you to keep - and, when you saw the opportunity, clocked him over the head. 

It didn’t take him all the way down, but it dazed him enough for Dex to take him out. 

She shook her hand. “Thanks,” she said without looking at you. Then she grabbed some cuffs off her belt loop, which was possibly the hottest thing you’d seen all day, and dialed her phone while locking the guy up. 

“Hoffman? Yeah, it’s me. Listen, I got another one of yours. Yeah, Kane’s guy. Listen, can you just - stop asking questions! Can you _please_ just come get him? I have someone here I need to take care of.”

She hung up with a click and sighed, raking her hand through her hair. 

“Not secure enough.” She glanced around, spotting some rope off to the side, and grabbed it to tie the guy up further, securing him to a metal pole. “There.”

When that was done, she crossed the floor to you in one fluid motion and pulled you into the tightest hug of your life, resting her chin on the top of your head. “Jesus _christ_, I was so worried.”

“I’m okay,” you promised. The worst damage you’d sustained was a busted lip from where the guy clocked you once and a whole lot of anxiety. 

She shook her head. “You’re not.” She ran her thumb gently across the place where your lip was split, sending sparks up and down your spine. “God, I am going to _kill_ Grey.”

“What was that about?” you asked, and you didn’t realize you were shaking until Dex held you tighter and you stopped. 

She made a very exasperated sound in the back of her throat. “I’ll have him explain it to you, but basically, it’s his fault.” She pulled back to look at you. “How did this _happen?_”

“Well, the guy slashed my tire,” you explained. “Except I thought it was just some kid fucking around. Grey let me close up, and I was heading out, but I had a spare tire in my trunk, so I figured I’d fix it.”

“You didn’t ask him to help?”

“I can change a tire myself, Dex.” You rolled your eyes. “But I guess this guy was the one who slashed it and before I knew it, I had a gun to my head.” You blinked, tilting your head. “How did you know something was wrong? How did you find me?”

“Grey called me.” She pulled you tight once more. It wasn’t a complete answer, but it was all you would get. “I am going to _kill_ him, I swear.” So quick you thought you might have imagined it, she pressed a kiss to the top of your head, then she was dragging you to the car.

As she threw it in reverse, the broken tape deck blared to life.

_“She says it's cold outside and she hands me my raincoat_  
She's always worried about things like that  
She says it's all gonna end and it might as well be my fault  
And she only sleeps when it's raining  
And she screams, and her voice is straining” 

“How many songs are on this?” you asked curiously. You’d heard quite a few in Dex’s passenger seat over the few months you’d known her.

She offered you a small smile, but you could still feel how wired she was. “Enough that I don’t hate it being broken all that much.”

_“She's got a little bit of something, god it's better than nothing_  
And in her color portrait world she believes that she's got it all  
She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to” 

You’d come to Portland looking for a fresh start after your mom died and the bank took your house. You’d had about ten bucks to your name and you almost drank it away before the bartender - the handsome, kind, hilarious bartender - offered you a job. He helped you find an apartment, introduced you to Ansel and Dex, and helped you make a life here. 

You didn’t have it all, not by a long shot, but you had everything you needed. 

It wasn’t on purpose, but you fell asleep in Dex’s passenger seat, lulled by the noises her car made and the feeling of safety she gave you. You only realized you were asleep when she reached under your knees to pick you up. 

“Dex, I can walk,” you protested with a yawn, but you wrapped your arms around her neck anyway and let her carry you wherever she wanted. 

Which turned out to be inside the bar. She took your key from your pocket and unlocked the door, then put you down in a booth when she got inside. 

“Greyson McConnell!” she shrieked. “Get your _ass_ down here!”

Hurried steps beat down the stairs, Ansel following close behind. You gave Ansel a tiny wave and he waved right back. 

“Oh, thank god, you’re safe.” Grey rushed over and gathered you up in a hug. 

“Yeah, no fucking thanks to you!” Dex shoved him away. “You asshole!”

He almost looked ready to protest, but the fight left him in an instant and his shoulders sagged. He looked tired, and old. “You’re right.” He sank down into the booth next to you. “God, I’m so fucking sorry.” 

You tentatively reached an arm out to give him a squeeze. “It’s okay,” you promised. “I’m okay.”

Ansel made his way behind the bar, and Dex refused to sit. “Yeah, but you almost weren’t.” She stared Grey down. “I think it’s about time (Y/N) knows what kind of life you live. What you’ve dragged all of us into.”

“That’s not fair.” 

“Bullshit! (Y/N) could have _died_!” Dex was furious. “And then I really would have killed you, and your sorry ass would have let me.”

Ansel chose that moment to walk over to the table and place your favorite mixed drink in front of you, along with a glass of water. “Here.”

“Thank you.” You smiled at him warmly.

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

You nodded. “It was freaky, but I’m okay.”

“It happened to me too.” He nodded. “Dex came to get me from a diner.”

You snorted. “At least you got a diner. This guy just dragged my ass to a warehouse.”

“No ice cream?” Ansel asked, as though that were a staple of kidnappings. You shook your head. “Do you want ice cream?”

You looked at your half finished mixed drink and thought, what the hell, it’s not every day you get kidnapped from your place of employment and rescued by a hot girl. “Yes, please.” You grinned. “Thanks for taking care of me, Ansel.”

He nodded with his signature smile and a thumbs up, the kind that made you feel special and warm, then headed to the kitchen to grab you your treat.

“Okay, Grey, spill,” Dex demanded, jutting her chin at you. She still refused to sit. 

Grey gave a long sigh, dragging his hand over his face. “I went to prison,” he began. “Just - running with the wrong guys. Criminals. My dad was one and I got damn good at it, and then I got too good and wound up with some guys I shouldn’t have.” He sighed again. 

“Okay.” You nodded. Not ideal, but not the worst thing in the world. You knew a thing or two about fucked up families and messy pasts.

“When I got out, I used the money I had to buy this bar. Only the guy I used to run with, Kane, wants it back. He busted out for a little while and tried to get me to do a job. That’s when he took Ansel.” He gestured off towards the kitchen. “Now he’s back in prison but he’s apparently still got enough guys on the outside to make my life hell.”

Dex snorted. “Yeah, your life. Nothing ‘bout ours.” 

“Does Ansel know all this?” you asked.

Grey winced. “No, and I’d prefer to keep it that way. I don’t - I like the faith the kid has in me, and I don’t want to lose it.”

“He just knows Grey has some real shitty friends and just because someone says they know Grey does not mean that he should go with them.” Dex walked over to the beer, grabbed a bottle, popped the top, and knocked it back. “I’d rather keep him out of it.”

You raised an eyebrow. “So why tell me?”

“Because you’re not my kid brother who I feel compelled to protect from the whole world, and I want you to know what you’re up against. I’m not with you all the time.” Dex wheeled around to face Grey. “Speaking of. (Y/N) is staying with you until this is over for good.”

“I’m sorry, what?” you demanded.

Ansel came to the table and gave you your ice cream, sitting down across from you and Grey, but you were too taken aback to eat it. 

Dex shook her head. “You live alone. No way in _hell_ am I letting you out of my sight. But I don’t have a guest room. Grey does. So you’ll stay here until we’re _sure_ nobody’s coming after anybody Grey cares about anymore.”

Grey rolled his eyes. “On the one hand, I agree with the premise. On the other hand, I think love is making you just a little uptight.”

“Love? I’m not - I am not _in love_ with (Y/N), I just care a lot,” Dex protested. “I’m a good friend. Unlike you.”

Your heart broke a little, but it’s not like you’d expected anything different. Dex was way out of your league. 

“I meant love like friend love.” Grey rolled his eyes, then turned to you. “Look, I’ve got spare stuff. I’ll drive you home tomorrow to get your essentials, and you can just...hang out til this blows over.” He offered you what he probably hoped was a reassuring smile. 

You crossed your arms. “I’m not a kid.”

“I know you’re not.” Grey spread his hands, gesturing at your mostly empty glass of alcohol. “Which is why I’ll let you make your own decision. But I think this is what’s best.” He nodded across the table. “What do you think, Ansel?”

Ansel looked at you imploringly. “Stay safe.”

Your resolve crumbled. “Fine.” You dug into your ice cream. “I’ll stay here.”

Dex sighed, relieved. “Good. Thank you. Thank you for being one of the few sensible people in my life.”

“Am I?” Ansel asked. 

“Of course, buddy.”

Grey didn’t ask. He knew he wasn’t on that list right now.

***

“Morning-after eggs” was what he’d called breakfast, and even though you hadn’t slept with Grey, your face still heated up at the implication. But they were really fucking good.

He’d lent you one of his t-shirts to sleep in, and you now had an official Grey McConnell-bestowed toothbrush at the bar you worked at. You hadn’t put on pants for breakfast, but neither had he, and you just pretended this was the most totally normal thing, to be having half-naked breakfast with your boss who you were a little in love with.

Or a lot, you had to admit, as he smiled at your praise of the eggs. 

He reached across the table to grab your hand. “Listen. I...I’m really sorry about last night, (Y/N).”

“Don’t worry about it.” You shrugged. It’d sucked, but you’d survived, and you felt safe with Grey and Dex looking out for you.

“If anything ever happened to you, I…” He pressed his eyes shut and sighed. “I’d never forgive myself.” He stopped. “Do you know how to use a gun?”

You choked. “No.”

“Do you want me to teach you?”

“Do you own more than one gun?” you asked, but you were pretty sure even one was illegal for someone who’d been to prison.

“No.”

“Then keep it. It’s better with you, anyway.” You gave him what you hoped was a reassuring smile. “Besides, my whole world is currently inside these four walls. What’s gonna happen to me?”

He winced. “Oh, dear god, don’t say that.” He sighed. “You don’t have to work today. I’ll drive you to your place to get your stuff, and then you can hang out upstairs all day.”

“So what I’m hearing is I can nap in your bed for as long as I want.” You grinned mischievously.

“Hey, if you want it, I’ll take the guest room.”

You shook your head. “Couldn’t do that to you.”

“It’s not bad,” he protested. 

You finished the last of your eggs, laughing. “C’mon. The world awaits.”

The world awaited you _after_ you’d put on pants, of course, but you kept Grey’s shirt on just because. He didn’t ask you to change, so you considered it a victory. 

He knew the way to your apartment by heart, because he’d been the one to help you find it. It wasn’t that far from the bar, honestly, and if your shifts didn’t end around midnight you might have considered walking home. Though yesterday proved that was a really bad idea, not just because of nighttime normalcy. 

He parked on the street out front and glanced around before letting you out, like a gentleman. He opened every door for you, looking around suspiciously, and you appreciated his commitment to your safety.

You packed two bags of essentials; it seemed overkill to you, but Grey took one look at your two changes of clothes and declared “Absolutely not.” So you ended up packing half your closet, earning a satisfied nod, along with your laptop and a small carved wooden bear, which had been a gift from your mother.

“Should I take any valuables?” you asked, but he shook his head.

“They’re not interested in your possessions or anything about you, except the fact that they can use you to get me to do what they want.”

“They’re taking a big gamble.” You snorted. “I’m just your employee.”

“You know you’re more than that.” The softness in his voice caught you off guard, and you turned to see him looking at you tenderly. But then he glanced away, and the moment was over, leaving your heart racing a mile a minute. 

_Did_ you know? In some capacity, you considered yourself something like friends. But you weren’t sure it was reciprocated, that you were anything more than a person he helped out because he had a kind heart.

“You’re a good man, Grey.” You zipped up the bags. “Truly.”

He snorted, disbelieving, but he let it stay there. In another world, you’d hug him. But you weren’t sure it’d be appreciated in this one. 

You took one last look at your apartment as you left, wistful. When you’d imagined staying over at Grey’s, it’d only been for a night at a time, and under much better circumstances. Now, you had no idea when you’d be back. 

Locking the door, you sighed. Guess this was life now. 

“I’m sorry.”

You looked at Grey and offered him a reassuring smile. “I don’t blame you,” you replied honestly. “It’s just...a new adventure.”

***

Grey had said you didn’t have to work, but you were pretty sure you’d go nuts if you didn’t, so you were behind the bar in a tight t-shirt and dark jeans. Unfortunately, that meant some bar patrons had decided that hassling you - bordering on sexual harassment - was a reasonable course of action. 

You gritted your teeth, determined to just ignore it, but Ansel noticed. Ansel always noticed. He knocked on the bar to get the patrons’ attention. “Leave (Y/N) alone.” 

They tittered slightly, disbelievingly, but a stronger voice chimed in, “You heard the man. Get the hell out of here.” Dex slid onto a bar stool directly in front of you. “Hey, sweetheart. I’ll have the usual.” Then, for good measure, she leaned across the bar and planted a kiss right on your lips.

You stumbled, feeling your face heat up, but it did the trick to get the bar patrons to clear out with a grumble. 

“Sorry.” Dex inclined her head. “They always seem to respect assumed monogamy more than disinterest.” 

She was right, and you forced yourself not to touch your lips. “Thanks,” you chirped, much brighter and steadier than you felt, and began to draw her up her drink.

“What’s going on over here?” Grey walked over. “Something I ought to know about?” He glanced between you and Dex.

She snorted. “Yeah, you can’t protect your employees from creep-ass customers.” She patted his chest. “I’d get on that.”

Ansel rolled his eyes, giving you a “can you believe these two” look, and went to work the room.

“How long is this going to go on?” you asked, sighing. 

Dex wheeled on you. “He almost got you killed! That doesn’t piss you off? And he lied, and he never told you or me about the fact he’s a fucking _explosives expert_!”

“You’re pissed enough for both of us, Dex.” You scrubbed down the counter. “And honestly, no. I really don’t see any way Grey could have prevented what happened to me, and he was honest and apologized after the fact. I wasn’t going to pry into _why_ he went to prison.” You glanced at Dex, debating if what you were going to say next was worth it. “And...I don’t have the same kind of trust issues you do, so it didn’t bother me as much from the start.”

She snorted. “Trust issues?” She knocked back the rest of her drink. “That’s cute.” Then she stalked off. 

“Well, now she’s mad at both of us,” Grey commented dryly. He checked his phone. “Listen, it’s late. You should go to sleep.”

“I’m not a _child_.” 

“No, you’re an adult who had a very late night last night, after being, y’know, kidnapped. You need to catch up on your sleep.” He gestured to the stairs. “C’mon. I’ll take over.”

You rolled your eyes. “Fine. But pour me something before I go.”

He knew your favorite cocktail offhand and he made it without you asking. Then he stared at you the whole time you drank it, as if he was memorizing every detail of your features.

You went upstairs and threw Grey’s t-shirt back on as Pajamas. Then, because you were feeling sassy, you climbed into his bed. You weren’t going to sleep there, just be there when he ended his shift and say something about being a big kid or...whatever. You had some time to think.

***

You woke up surrounded by the smell of Grey, and you realized with a start that you had, in fact, passed out in his bed. He wasn’t in it, which was both relieving and guilt-inducing, and you anxiously untangled yourself from the off-white sheets on the bed and stumbled out of the room to find him. 

“Morning,” he greeted from behind the bar, glancing at you at the top of the stairs. “Want eggs again?”

You rubbed at your eyes. “That’d be great, yes. Sorry about stealing your bed. I - It was -” But the reasoning sounded kind of ridiculous in your head, so you trailed off. 

He shrugged. “You warned me.” He gave you a reassuring smile as he emerged from behind the counter. “You know, I could get used to having you around every morning.”

“Your bed is the comfiest thing I have ever experienced,” you replied, making your way downstairs. “So getting used to it is a good idea.”

You met at the foot of the stairs, looking at each other, and you were suddenly overwhelmed by an urge to kiss him, scratchy beard and all.

The moment was broken by Dex stumbling into the bar, though, with a cut above her eye that looked like it needed stitches. “I have news,” she declared, looking you up and down. You could’ve sworn she was checking you out. 

Grey swore and hurried behind the counter to grab the first aid kit. “What the hell, Dex?”

She pointed at him, stumbling only slightly. “You’re welcome, for cleaning up _your_ mess.” She sank down heavily on a bar stool. “So there’s four guys on the outside. One who kidnapped you, now in jail. Two I took care of. And one more I’ve gotta track down.”

“What happened to your face?” you asked. 

She gestured lazily with her hand. “The two I took care of.” She looked over at Grey. “Can I get something to drink?”

“Dex, it’s 9am.”

“Yeah, and I did a good job, so I deserve it.” She rolled her eyes.

Grey passed you the first aid kit and started to pour her a drink, much to your surprise.

“You could probably use some stitches,” you commented, wiping out her cuts with antiseptic. 

She waved her hand. “Nah.”

“I’ll do it.” Grey sighed, slamming down the glass in front of her and fishing a needle out of the first aid kit. 

You squinted. “Does this happen a lot?”

“More than I’d like,” Grey replied, stitching up the gash with practiced ease.

Dex seemed unfazed. “Chicks dig scars,” she snarked, wincing only slightly as the needle went in each time.

It only needed four stitches altogether, but you were a lot less concerned after they were in, holding the bright red cut closed and keeping the blood out of sight.

“Don’t be stupid, Dex.” Grey sighed. 

“I’m not being stupid.” She looked at you with complete seriousness in her eyes, the kind that lit a fire in your chest. “I’m going to keep you safe, (Y/N),” she promised. “Hoffman and I have got this.”

You squeezed her hand. “I have complete faith in you.” And you did. Dex Parios said she’d keep you safe, and you knew she would keep her word or die trying. 

As disturbing as that thought may be.

***

You woke up for the fourth time since drifting off. There was a heavy presence on the side of your bed, rousing you from yet another unpleasant dream. It was dark, and you couldn’t see a damn thing, but it was too close for comfort. You screamed. 

“Hey, hey, it’s me. I’m sorry,” came a rushed whisper. 

You grabbed the pillow and hit Grey with it. “Don’t _do_ that, you scared me! I just got fucking...taken...a couple days ago…” Your breathing hitched and you shuddered.

You were trying very hard not to let it affect you, but it was starting to become clear that perhaps some therapy was in order. Now that you weren’t utterly exhausted, the nightmares were starting to come.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, breathing hard. “I just...I dreamed...you were gone, again, and I needed to make sure you were here. Safe.” He buried his face in his hands. 

This was wearing on him. That much was obvious. Probably as much as it was you. You grabbed his hand and brought it to your face in the dark, letting him cup your cheek. 

“I’m here,” you promised. “I’m having nightmares, too.”

“Come sleep with me,” he suggested suddenly. You could see him in the dark, just barely, wincing as those words left his mouth. “I mean - not like that - just, I’ll sleep better knowing you’re right there, and maybe it’ll help you too.” He took his hand back from your face and you mourned the loss of warmth. “I’m sorry, that was a stupid suggestion. I’m your boss. It’s not fair - I won’t fire you for saying no,” he promised, looking stricken.

You shook your head, pulling the blankets tighter around yourself. “That sounds nice,” you whispered, knowing it was probably a terrible idea.

“Oh.” He seemed like he hadn’t expected you to agree. “Okay.” 

You scooted left, towards the wall, and patted the bed beside you. “I don’t want to move, though.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine.” He slipped under the covers, carefully leaving some distance between the two of you, and settled in.

Instantly, you felt safer. His weight on the mattress was calming, and you could feel his body heat radiating. It was good. It was so good.

You exhaled slowly, turning on your side to face the wall. “Night, Grey.”

“Night, (Y/N).”

*** 

When you woke up, Grey was still in bed. He was also curled up around you protectively, hand cupping your bare stomach. You had dreamed about something like this, for sure, but you were definitely awake, because you could smell Grey’s aftershave and feel his breath on the back of your neck.

“_Grey!_” Dex shouted, startling you out of your reverie and making Grey blink blearily awake. “Where the _fuck_ are you?”

“Does she have her own key?” you asked, because you couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Grey pulled his hand back to rub his face, leaving your stomach cold. “No.” He realized how damn close you were and skittered back. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Go deal with Dex.” You waved him off, burying your face back into the pillow, which now smelled blessedly like him. 

He sighed, then made his way out of the room. After a minute, though, your curiosity made you follow him.

“Does no one wear pants in this house?” Dex demanded, rolling her eyes.

“Not this early in the morning,” you replied, rubbing at your face. “Why are you here?”

“Well, at least your legs are nice to look at.” Dex sighed. You loved moments like this, when she couldn’t decide between being grumpy or flirtatious. It was endearing. “I need Grey to go over some stuff. I have a couple leads and I need to know which one to chase down.”

Ansel waved. “I want to open,” he directed to the collective. “Is that okay?”

“Give us time to put on pants,” Grey replied. “Though I’m not sure how many people we’ll get at this time of day.”

Dex shook her head. “Do you two realize it’s almost noon?”

_Oh shit._ No, you had not.

“I didn’t fall asleep til late last night,” Grey bit out. “Guess I slept late.”

“Well, at least your hookup is gone,” Dex snarked, crossing her arms. 

Your face heated up and Grey glanced over at you for just a second. “There was no hookup, Dex.”

She made a disbelieving noise. “Yeah, okay. Go get dressed, we’ll open. Since I’m doing that so much these days.”

You leaned forward and kissed Dex on the cheek, because it seemed the only way to defeat her attitude was with overzealous softness. “Thank you,” you said genuinely. “I dunno what we’d do without you.”

She grumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like “Die, probably,” but she looked just a little more pleased than before.

You got dressed in record time, then stumbled to the bar kitchen to make yourself food, but Ansel was already in there with some toast and juice for you.

“Thanks, Ansel.” You smiled and fist bumped him. “Always taking care of me.”

He looked at you, deadly serious, and you knew shit was about to get deep. “You like Grey,” he said. Not asked, but said.

“Yes,” you admitted, even if you weren’t sure in which context he meant it. He was smart, though, and you’d hazard a guess he knew about your feelings.

“And you like Dex.”

“Yeah,” you agreed again.

“Can you make them stop fighting?” he asked. He sighed heavily. “I hate it.”

You nodded. You didn’t much like it either, but you knew the conflict was hell on him. “I’ll do my best.”

“You make them happy.” Ansel nodded, seeming reassured. “And me too.” 

“You all make me happy too.” You bit into the toast. “Cooked perfectly.”

“Thanks.” He gave you a smile, then hurried out to continue opening up. He knew the procedures and he could do them easily; honestly, besides the money part (Ansel hated math), he could probably run the damn bar himself if he wanted. But you knew he would never want to, because part of what he loved so much about the job was you and Grey.

You went over to thee bar and sat down across from Dex with your toast and your juice. “Hey.”

“Morning, gorgeous.” She gave you a grin, seeming less bothered than before. “Want to make that orange juice a screwdriver?”

“Dex, they do mimosas for breakfast, not screwdrivers.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” She mixed up a drink of her own and downed it, wincing. “How are you doing?” 

You shrugged. “Not bad. It’s...weird, being away from home. Kind of like a weird, long sleepover.” You sighed.

She patted your hand. “You’ll be able to go home soon. I promise.” She raised her voice. “_Grey_! How fucking long does it take to put on pants?”

“I’m coming. Jesus.” He sighed, pushing his way down the stairs. 

“I’ve got leads. You want to keep your pretty bartender safe, come help me, jackass.” She smiled at you sweetly. “Can you take over?”

You nodded, sliding behind the bar, and she and Grey went over to a booth, chatting quietly. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, but you were aggressively curious, so you made a little plate of fruit and two glasses of juice and took it over to the table.

They stopped talking and thanked you, starting to snack. It took you a second to realize they wouldn’t start talking again until you left, and you shuffled away.

Finally, Dex came over to say goodbye. “I’m going to be gone a couple days. You’re in charge of Ansel.”

You snorted. “Ansel is in charge of himself. I just make sure he doesn’t forget to eat.”

“Okay, well, do that.” She patted your hand, looking like she wanted to say something else, but she finally settled on, “Stay safe.” Then she turned on her heel and walked out the door. 

You were sad to see her go, but you turned your focus to the bar and tried not to think too hard about it.

***

“It’s over.”

“What?”

Dex was a mess, striding into the bar after close, and you rushed over to where she swayed on her feet. The table you’d been cleaning could wait.

“It’s over,” she repeated. “Kane doesn’t have any more guys on the outside. You’re safe, (Y/N).” She reached out with both arms and pulled you into a tight hug.

“Oh, thank God.” Grey more delicately put down the rag he’d been cleaning the bar with and came over. 

Dex wheeled on him. “No thanks to you!” She pointed an accusatory finger, leaning heavily against you. You did an inventory and could detect no injuries, deciding she was probably just exhausted.

You sighed. “Alright. This ends now.” You eased Dex the nearest booth, gestured for Grey to follow, and then poured three glasses of whiskey. 

Grey startled as you slammed them down on the table. You didn’t bother to sit, because you knew no matter where you sat, it would look like picking a side, so you took a long sip of your drink and stayed standing. 

“Both of you. Drink,” you demanded. They followed your directions. You took a deep breath. “Okay! Dex, you’re mad because you feel betrayed and you hate not knowing things. Recent events have shown you don’t know a lot of things, so you’re lashing out. This is upsetting both Ansel and me. So fucking _ask_ your questions, because clearly you’re not satisfied with how you resolved this. And Grey, for the love of god, just _tell_ her whatever she asks.” You knocked back the rest of your drink. “Radical honesty or whatever the fuck.”

You stalked away, grabbed the whiskey bottle, and dragged it back to the table. 

“How many times have you been to prison?” Dex demanded. 

“Just the one.” Dex narrowed her eyes at him. “I swear! Once was enough. When I got out, I bought the bar and quit all that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did!” She glared at him. “Okay. Okay. I was not as detailed as I could have been. I acknowledge this. But I was trying to leave all of that behind me, and I never thought ‘hey, I’m an explosives expert’ would be relevant.”

“Who else did you run with?”

“No one. It was all solo jobs til I met Kane.”

“So there are no other threats?”

“Not as far as I know,”

“When did you start stealing?”

“When I was thirteen.”

“Why?”

“Cuz I was good at it and my dad was a piece of shit.”

It was like watching a game of tennis. Dex showed no mercy, volleying questions, but Grey answered them without hesitation.

Until.

“You’re in love with (Y/N).” That one wasn’t a question, delivered flatly and accusingly. You choked on your whiskey.

Grey glanced at you, embarrassed, but he nodded. “Yeah.”

“What makes you think you deserve them?” Dex’s nostrils flared, and she finished off the rest of her drink.

“Nothing, evidenced by the fact I have never said anything about it.” Grey sighed tiredly. 

“Yeah? Because this whole situation has been awfully convenient for you.” She frowned. “I know you’re sleeping together.”

“Dex, are we really fighting over (Y/N) now?” Grey looked at Dex, then away, then back, but he wouldn’t look at you. It was clear you weren’t part of this conversation. “Because I know you’re in love with them, too.”

“Shut _up_!” Dex demanded. Her eyes were glistening and she looked about ready to deck Grey again. You knew she’d done it the first time because you’d helped him ice his jaw. “I have _two_ good things in my life and you almost got both of them _killed_. How the _hell_ am I supposed to forgive that?”

You’d been prepared for a lot of things during this intervention, but this was not one of them. 

She took a shuddery breath. “Did you steal the ring?”

“No. It was my mother’s.”

“Is it for (Y/N)?” 

“Jesus christ, I don’t know! It’s for whoever I ask to marry me one day.”

“But you’ve thought about it.”

“And I’m sure you have too.” Grey sighed wearily, finally turning back to you. “Look, I’m sorry, (Y/N). I never wanted to make things weird, I know I’m your boss...”

You inhaled once, deeply, then blew it out. “He’s not going to take me away from you,” you told Dex finally. “Not in any way. I’m tough, Dex, and I don’t go down easy, and I’m not going to leave you for anything.”

She shoved herself up from the booth, empty glass clinking. “Well, that was enough emotional vulnerability for one year,” she declared, wiping at her eyes frustratedly. “I’m gonna head out. You two can sort yourselves out however you want.”

You caught her wrist. “Don’t _do_ that,” you demanded. “Don’t run away.” And then, before you could think about the million ways it was maybe a terrible idea, you yanked her close and you kissed her. 

She kissed back like she was dying, grabbed you with both hands and held you tight, and you finally understood how much it messed her up to almost lose you.

“Well.” She blinked after you pulled apart. “That was…”

“I love you, you dumbass.” 

“I’m just…” Grey stood up. “I’ll go.”

“Don’t.” You reached out with your free hand, grasping his wrist too. “I love you, too.” You leaned in to kiss him too, softer and less desperate than Dex, but just as necessary. “I love you both, I want to be with you both. And I want you to stop fighting.” 

Grey and Dex looked at each other. 

“I can do that,” he conceded.

Dex groaned. “I guess.” But she bit back a smile. 

You caught Ansel looking at you from the kitchen, and he gave you a thumbs up. You grinned back. 

Looks like everyone got what they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So this got...so long. Wow. But like, I love this show and I love these two and episode 5 was definitely my favorite. Am I stupid i love with both of them? Yeah. So please enjoy this self-indulgent and fluffy piece.


End file.
